truth or dare
by linw1
Summary: Just a one shot that i wrote. It's about the game truth or dare.James and his friends are playing it with Lily and her friends


Truth or dare 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to J.K rowling. I do own Eva and Laura.

This was the marauders weekly evening off playing games. Of course playing games with the marauders isn't normal. They will try everything to win. So Lily, Eva and Laura had this time thought of a game that you couldn't win. The game was called truth or dare. It was a typical mugglegame. So Lily had to explain it first to Laura and Eva who were both full blooded witches. But when they understood the game the were enthusiastic about it. But first they had to get the boys to agree to play the game.

"I don't get it. Should we ask each other questions?" said James.

"No you asshole. First you ask someone….. arg! I'm going to explain it different to you. I ask Eva if she would like to do truth or dare Eva says then,"

"Truth," said Eva.

"See. Then I ask Eva a question and she has to answer it with the truth" said Lily.

"And what do you do when you chose dare?" asked Sirius.

"Well then you give that person a task which they have to do," said Lily.

"So we could make that person do anything? " asked James.

"Yes."

Sirius and James looked at each other and smirked at each other.

"So are we all in?" asked Remus.

"Yes!" answered all.

"Good, who is going to be first?" asked Remus.

"I am," said Laura. "Okay, Sirius truth or dare?"

"Eh truth."

"Okay, what do you fear the most?"

"That'd be Lily when she's angry." Said Sirius with a horrified expression on his face. Lily threw a pillow to Sirius which hit him square in the face.

"You are next" said Lily.

"Okay, James truth or dare?" said Sirius.

"Dare" said James. He smirked towards Lily who on her turn rolled her eyes.

"Okay, James I dare you to kiss Emilia Breakers!"

"What! You cant mean that Padfoot old pal!"

"Yes, I mean it." said Sirius with a smirk on his face. Remus and the rest were laughing there heads off because James looked absolutely horrified.

Emilia breakers was the ugliest girl in the school. She had spots everywhere on her face. She always took one off and then ate it. ( shudders )

James stood up to call Emilia. "On the mouth! " screamed Sirius with an evil smirk on his face.

"What is it James?" said Emilia.

"Eh.." he gave Emilia a quick peck on her lips. Emilia got red and stumbled back and then made a run for it.

"Well it is obvious that you are a bad kisser Potter!"

"Shut it Evans!" James face was red only that was not from shyness. No he was just angry at Sirius for making him do that.

"My turn. Okay Evans truth or dare?"

"Truth" she smiled at him.

"Fine! Do you like me?" he asked.

"Eh… eh… wellmaybealittlebit"

"What?"

"I SAID THAT I MAYBE LIKE YOU A LITTLE BIT" screamed an embarrassed Lily angry because he made her repeat it. James just looked at her stunned. He wasn't the only one though. Almost every one in the dorm room was staring at Lily who was standing. She got red and sat down. "Wooooo! Great show Lils!" said Sirius.

"My turn" said Lily embarrassed. "Laura truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Remus?" asked Lily. Laura stood up and walked towards Remus. And kissed him full on the mouth. James and Sirius and Lily looked with open mouth.

"Well that's obviously a yes" said Eva. "Okay, well Lily you have only dare so.." Lily looked at her pleadingly. "I dare you to French kiss with James!" said Laura with a big grin on her face. Lily put her head in the sofa. She stood up slowly and walked towards James.

"You could stand up Potter!" she snapped at him. James stood up with a smirk.

"Oh and Lily the kiss must last for 1 minute." said Laura. She looked at Laura threateningly.

Then she started kissing James. James reaction was immediate. Before every one knew they were kissing passionately.

"Eh guys the minute is over you can stop now…" said Laura. The pair didn't notice. Remus stood up and mention the others to do the same. They left the pair to each other.

End

**Author notes**: I was sitting behind my computer cause I couldn't do much anyway. And I decided to write this. I hope you like it!


End file.
